The Story Of A Broken Girl
by mrs edward cullenxxx
Summary: Her father cheated. Her mother drinks. Things have not been easy on Bella Swan. Forced to work in her mothers strip club in the small town of forks she is lost with no friends until the new boy in school trys to help her but, is it to late? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I never really had that many friends. I never really had anyone I could be close to an share all of my secrets with. I never really had a family. My dad left my mother for a Swedish model when I was only two years old. Even though, the affair had obviously been going on a while. I know this because she was pregnant. 5 months in. for 5 months, or maybe more my father did that to me, to my mother.

This is my story. Its not a very happy one im afraid to say. I wish I could say I was the luckiest girl in the world, had the best mother and a devoted father. But, sadly it was not to be. well, not for me. anyway my name is Bella. My stage name is Isabella. I am 18 years old and live in forks Washington. Me and my mother live in a big house, not the one I grew up in with her and my father. She couldn't bear to look at that house from the day she found out about his cheating.

We live on the edge of forks in a house that over looks a cliff. The front of the house has a huge veranda running all around the top floor. The back of the house was completely covered in glass. It had a beautiful view out over all the mountains. My room is on the top floor the north side of my room is covered in glass, I love it when I look out of it I feel so, so free. Like nothing in the world could ever bother me.

I have my own bathroom and 2 walk on closets one is full of my normal clothes. The other. Well, we will get back to that one later. We had our own pool. Yeah I know what your thinking. Why would anyone in their right mind have a pool in forks? The rainiest place in Washington. Its an indoor pool. My mother was infamous for her weekly pool parties. She invites all of her friends and their children. Their all just a bunch of stuck up snobs if you ask me but I wont go against my mothers wishes and make her upset.

Ever since my father left I feel as though im always looking after her. She has a almost constant stream of boyfriends and new husbands. She used the money from the divorce with my father to buy all of this. She really took everything from him. Even me. I don't know how she did it but she got sole custody of me. I wish she hadn't.

In reading my story so far you all probly think im the luckiest girl ever. Maybe even perfect. But no one is perfect. All the people my mother brings home are just out to use her and after every single break up she does the same thing. Drowns her sorrows in drink. After a break up I will always find her in the wines cellar. Asleep in a pool of her own vomit. Disgusting but true.

She tells me its my fault that father left. I wasn't a good daughter and he just couldn't stand the sigh t of me. She's said it so much ive started to believe her. She lets her boyfriends do anything they want to me. She wont stick up for me. She says I deserve everything im getting.

Its sad to say that I lost my virginity to my mothers boyfriend one night. Most girls just want it to be with someone they love. But no, I got the drunken mess. His name was James. They were in the pool room and I brought in drinks, it was after one of my mothers parties. I gave James the drink and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down and wouldn't leave me back up.

And all the while my mother sat there and watched . When I screamed at her to help me she slapped me so hard I was left unconscious. I woke up in the pool room with no clothes on. Even from this day I never found out fully what he did to me. I shudder even to think of it.

My mother owns a club in forks town called "Renee's". as you have probly guessed she spends a lot of her time their. That where she meets most of her boyfriends. But one thing you don't know yet is why I brought this place up because it's the one thing I resent my mother for the most in this world. Its because I work there. Im a stripper.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

Hey guys!!! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story!! Its going to get a lot more exciting from there!! Lol and for everyone who reviews I am going to send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!! Lol so happy reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!

Chapter 2

Every day started off the same. I would get in from work late sometimes at like 5 or 6 am then I would have to get up at 7 again for school. Rennee didn't see the point of me attending school.

She said I could quit if I wanted. But where every other teenager would probly leap at that chance I said no. if I wasn't going to school I would have to work in the club all day long. It was bad enough at night. At school I felt a sense of relief I could just relax.

I was pretty invisible in school. I tried to keep a low profile. No one in school knew me from the club. I see some of them there sometimes but at renees we all have to wear masks.

I thought it was stupid at first but now im more than relieved at the stupid rule!! If anyone in school knew I worked there I would never be able to show my face again!! And that would just be giving renee what she wanted. I would never do that.

As I pulled in to school I got the usual stares at me and my car. Here im known as the girl that doesn't really talk to people that much. I don't see a need, I jst want to get high school over me so that I can go to college! I hope to attend Dartmouth. Its one of the best schools around.

And best of all its far away from renee. I know I must sound horrible with all the things I say about my mother, but with all the things she has done to me its hard not to be hostile with her.

I love my car though. It was a birthday present from renee. One of the only things she has ever given me. And I only got it because she was sick of having to get up in the morning to bring me to school!. it's a black mini cooper. Its my baby. If you can call your car your baby that is.

I tend to park closer to the school when I do get here, it helps for an easy get away.

My first class was bio so I headed to the lab. I sat at my usual seat near the front. I sit alone so I spread my books out all over the desk.

I know this makes me seem very unapproachable. But I like it better this way.

It was about ten minutes before the bell was due to ring, but I liked to be in here early. I had a lot of homework I had to catch up on from the night before.

When I get back from school its straight to work, no excuses. I don't even get a chance to eat! But they serve food at the bar and the bartender Jacob always feels sorry for me!

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even see mr luke walk through the door.

"Early as usual bella?", he laughed at me. I just smiled.

Mr luke is like the coolest teacher in the school. He is so passionate about what he does. And he makes it so fun too! He never pressures you about homework and not doing work in class.

He says its your own loss to wether you do it or not. I liked that about him. There were some people in the class that just messed around all the way through. Like mike newton and Jessica stanly. They just play tonsil tennis the entire way through the class!! Its so disgusting!! Like get a room!!

I just tend to ignore them. that's another one of the reasons I tend to sit closer to the front. The bell rang and everyone else started to come in to the class. I kept my head down as they passed.

I don't know why I do it, its just out of habit I guess. I always wear long sleves and scarves. The reason behind that is sometimes at the club the customers get a little excited and tend to bite. It sounds really funny to you. But to me it hurts like hell. And if anyone ever saw it would make me look like a slut.

Mr luke cleared his throat to call the class to order I loved the way he could just do it once and then he would have everyones total attention.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us", he said proudly. " Mr Edward cullen"

I looked up towards the door as he said the new kids name and gasped along with the rest of the class he was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen! Mr luke pointed at the seat next to mine and he came to sit beside me. I kept my head down afraid to meet his gaze.

I nearly choked when he turned to look at me.

"Hi, im Edward cullen", he smiled easily at me

"Im bella, bella swan", I replied slowly and he smiled again. Oh god what am I doing?

I turned my attention back to mr luke and he didn't say another word to me the whole way through class, he kept sneaking glances at me and I saw him look questionly at my big scarf but he didn't say anything.

I couldn't get close to him. He would never like me anyway if he found out what I did for a living. Why was my life so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why did he do it? I often wondered this about my father. We were a happy family living in our home near the woods. Then he had to go and have an affair. My dad was the police chief in forks. He retired when he left so he got a lot of money, I guess that's why Renee got so much out of him. He was just happy to go live far away with his new family.

I wonder did he ever think about me? Wonder how much ive changed and grown? What would he say if he found out what renne makes me work as.

I pondered all this as I waited for the final bell to ring signalling the end of school, and the start of my torture. I sighed as I left the building and headed towards my car. I noticed their was a crowd off people near it and wondered what was going on.

When I got closer I noticed they weren't looking at my car, but at the shiny silver Volvo that was parked beside it.

I got into my car and as I was backing out of the space I saw who owned the car, it was none other than Edward Cullen. Typical.

Well I had better things to do than sit and ogle the new kid. I better get to work or I would be in trouble. If I was even a minute late renne would make me work an extra shift. Basically I wouldn't get to go to bed at all.

I drove in to the centre of town and parked my car in the employee car park. Renee's was quite a big place. There was 3 floors. The top floor held the dressing rooms. René's office and a staff lounge area with a canteen. The food that was meant for us was always cold so we just ate at the bar.

The second floor was the private section where VIPs could get alone time with the girl dancer of their choice. There was 10 separate rooms that were all separated with a curtain. Renee thought this was a good idea because she says some people get turned on by the fact people are at in in the room next door.

Then the first floor was the largest floor and the club itself. The large stage dominated the centre floor. It was sectioned into 3 with a pole dancer positioned at each end. The bar ran along the right wall. That to had poles on either end.

The floor was covered in booths and private tables all with dancers dancing on poles on them. There was 20 girls like me working here. I had my own dressing room because I didn't want anyone to know who I was. No one ever saw me without my mask.

The others girls were a lot more high maintenance than me. They needed a lot more. They would freak out If they didn't get their Evian room temperature water. James was the man in charge of all of us dancers. Yes this was the James that raped me and took what was left of my innocence. He has tried to repeat it many times, but I just usually lock my door and don't go out until im needed.

In between my performances im always studying and doing what's left of my homework. And if I don't have homework I just read. Withering heights preferably , its my all time favourite love story.

I walked through the back entrance none of us girls were meant to use the front. It was sometimes dangerous as many drunk men were there trying to shift us. I walked up the back stairs and went straight to rennees office to check in. she was on the phone so I just left and went straight to my changing room.

Tonight was a big night. We had a bachelor party and we expected to have many drunk men in here trying to paw us. I looked at the rack to see what Renee intended for me to wear tonight, yeah that's another thing. I never get to pick what I wear either. And if I argue, the bartender is told not to feed me. So ive learned to just go along with it.

My number tonight was a tiny purple bra with a matching string. I liked purple. It was my favourite colour. My mask was also purple so Renee tried to match all my things, I also had the purple boa to wear and sky high black stilettos.

I went behind my curtain and changed into my outfit. This is what I hated about working here. I had to basically bear all. There was no privacy. The tips were great though. I put on my robe and started work on my face and hair.

Rene said clients preferred my hair slightly curly, so I added in my extensions. And worked on the top half with the curling iron. When I was done I put on a little make up and I was ready to go.

I walked out and down to the second floor where I found Renee with the other girls and James discussing the bachelor party.

When she spotted me she waved me over.

"Ok Bella your job tonight is to please the grooms brother, apparently he is very hard to please and didn't want to come" she said then she lowered her voice and said in my ear

"If he isn't happy when he leaves James will be over to your dressing room tonight" she said evilly

I shivered she never sis this to me before. These must be some very rich clients. I just nodded and she pointed me to the table I would be dancing at. I walked over and started practising my routine for the night.

I didn't even notice when the party had arrived until renne came over with who I presumed to be the groom and his brother. I looked up from what I was doing and froze.

The grooms brother was Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh god oh god OH GOD!. I said quickly to myself. As I watched the man I assumed to be Edwards brother push him into the booth and told him enjoy himself.

This cannot be happening. I must literally have the worst luck in the world. He looked so embarrassed. I just stood there with my leg wrapped around the pole provocitably , waiting for him to look up so that I could start my act.

It felt like forever, but he eventually looked up.

"Hi" he said nervously

"Hello Sexy" I said sexily as practised. I leaned in "I am Isabella, and I am all yours tonight, do with me what you will" I whispered in his ear. And he blushed.

I got up slowly and as all men do he took the chance to look at my chest. I smiled at least he was playing along.

If Renee saw that I wasn't pleasing the customers she would make me go to the second floor also known as the sex floor for a month. And I would do almost anything to get out of going up there.

I got back on to my pole and did my first routine of the night. I was doing a series of swirls and twirls on the pole when I realised Edward was so hard he was trying to hold it down!

I giggled and finished up. I then jumped down off the pole and jumped into his lap. Grinding myself against him so hard I could feel his little friend getting even harder. I better be careful or he would ruin the upholstery. I laughed as I thought that.

I finished up the alp dance and he asked if I would like a drink. I was going to say no, because I don't drink, but I looked over his shoulder and saw renne staring at me. So I accepted. And we walked towards the bar me shimmying my hips in front of him.

And him undoubtedly staring at my bum. I laughed as I reached Jacob.

"Hey Jake 2 vodka and red bulls please". I looked back at Edward and he was looking awkward again so I gave him the drink and we returned to the booth. I sat in his lap

"Cheers" I said to him. He looked at me, and the way he did made me feel that he was almost looking into my soul.

"You have gorgeous eyes" he whispered.

I smiled. He couldn't see beneath my mask so I was safe.

"Thank you" I replied. And downed the rest of my drink. He grabbed my hand as I tried to stand.

"Please sit, talk a little?" he suggested. I nodded what else could I do?

Edward was a very interesting person. He started telling me about how he ended up here in the first place. His brother, emmet the one I saw with him earlier, was the groom. He was marrying a girl named Rosalie hale. They were both finishing up college and just couldn't wait any longer. Edward said they were madly in love.

He was happy for his brother. I liked that about him. He was so self sacrificing. He started to tell me the reason he moved here in the fist place. His father was a world renound doctor and was offered a job here. And his mother esme was an interior decorator. She was setting up her new shop here. He had 2 brothers and 2 sisters.

They all had partners except him. I was surprised at this. He was so nice.

As we were just getting into a conversation. Renee marched over she didn't seem happy.

"I'm sorry sir" she said addressing Edward. "but is this one of my dancers refusing to perform for you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, no not at all I just wanted to talk to her a little" he seemed surprised she would ask this.

"Oh well you have been sitting here a while now, Isabella, please take this fine man to the second floor, and do whatever he wants" she said in a very suggestive voice.

She continued "Just leave her talk with me a moment, this way Isabella" I followed her to her office.

Once the door was closed she turned on me and slapped me full force in the face. I was just after taking my mask off so it hurt like hell.

"You will never stop performing like that again, you are here to dance for them, not talk to them" she yelled at me and slapped me again.

"Go back out there and dance for him, his brother is paying a lot of money for this night" she threatened I just nodded my eyes full of tears and put my mask back on.

I walked out and headed back to Edwards table he was looking at me closely. I tried not to look at him. But he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to him. He gasped.

"Your face" he whispered. I was still crying so it was hard to disguise the pain in my eyes.

He started to try and lift the mask from my face, I didn't try to stop him. I was sick of hiding. Sick of being alone.

When he had removed my mask he gasped.

"Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella?" he whispered.

I looked up at him in shock after I realised what I had just done. I had let him see my face.

He knows my secret.

When I realised this I looked at him in shock, and did the only thing I could do at that moment.

I ran.

My hair was covering my swelling face so I didn't have to worry about anyone else knowing it was me. I ran straight to my dressing room and fell on my couch. Cradling my swollen cheek and crying my eyes out.

What am I going to do?

I got up of the couch and went over to my fridge to look for ice to put against my face. I needed to get this swelling down.

I found some and wrapped it in a hand towel and laid it against my face, the relief was instantaneous. I sighed heavenly and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. Al the left side of my face was swollen and my eyes make up was after running making me like someone escaped from a horror movie!

I got a wipe and gingerly started to wipe the gunk off, I felt better without it.

I thought back to Edwards face. The look of shock when he realised it was me.

What am I going to do tomorrow?

I really didn't want to go to school. I would have to face Edward. And what would I do if he has told anyone? I would be the laughing stock of the entire school!

I must have been in my room a while because when I heard a knock on the door I was jolted out of my thoughts. I put my mask back on an headed to the door.

It was Jake.

"Hey are you ok?" he said concerned. " I saw you running away from that guy.. Did he do something?"

I smiled at Jake. He was so nice. He was the only person who talked to me here.

"Yeah I am ok… just slipped and messed my face up a little…." I whispered the end part an he looked at me again.

"Ok. Il believe you this time. I just wanted you to no the guys of the bachelor party have left. And well that guy left you this….." he trailed off. And I looked at the envelope in his outstretched hand.

"Thank you" I said taking from him,

"Jake? Why are you so nice to me?" I whispered and he smiled

"Because you unlike the others girls that work here, don't appear as though you want to be here any more than I do" I looked at him oddly when he said this.

I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard Rene calling him.

"You better go" I said reluctantly. He smiled at me.

"Chin up kid" and with that, he left.

I stared at it for a minute then decided to open it. There was a note. I opened it but before I could read it something fell out, I looked down and saw about $800 in $100 notes and gasped. I turned back to the note shocked, it read:

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry for what I have just done._

_I cant believe it was you…_

_I saw what that woman done to you,_

_How could you let her treat you that way?_

_I just wanted you to know your secret if safe with me._

_Enclosed, I have left some money for you,_

_I had a truly brilliant time in your company,_

_Your quiet the dancer, if I do say so myself,_

_Ill see you at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Edward._

I looked down ay the money again. I couldn't accept this. It was to much. And if im honest it felt as though I was being bought off for my services, like some cheap whore.

I was not a whore, even though, I basically must look like one.

There was another knock on my door, I hurried to hide the money and note before the door was opened,

"Hello again sweetheart"

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked up in horror when I heard that voice. I couldn't believe it. I had to be going crazy. Maybe that last slap gave me permanent brain damage!

There standing in the door of my dressing room was none other than my father. Charlie swan.

"D-Dad? W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered at him

"I've come to visit you Bella, I know before you say it, I can never really be forgiven for what ive done to our family….. But I didn't want to deny you the chance to see your new baby sister" he smiled as he said the last part.

"Sister?" I whispered. I raised my head to look at him. We were the same height now I noted. And I didn't even have those horrible heels on!

I thought back to all the times I needed Charlie, after he left, when I was raped by James, abused by Renee, forced to work in a strip club. Where was he when I had needed him most? Of course I already know the answer. He was with his whore. Why did he leave me for HER?, I thought angrily and looked up at him again.

I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Does mom know you're here?" I asked in a flat voice.

It had the desired effect. His face fell. I almost felt sorry for him, that had to be the only time he felt guilty since he came into the room!

"No…." he said quietly.

He looked at the ground and you could see the guilt written all over his face. He deserves it I thought.

I thought back to the father I had grown up with. The man who wouldn't take shit from anyone. Who stuck up for those who couldn't do it themselves. The man who stuck up for what he believed in. the man who would have never left his wife, daughter, and unborn child.

_Flashback_

_It was on my birthday that things started to get weird. Charlie always seemed to be at work. He was gone when I woke up in the morning, and never back by the time I was asleep._

_I found this strange. He usually loved spending time with us. He was always there to tuck me into bed at night. To say he loved me, that he would always be there for me, no matter what. And that if any boy dared hurt me he would personally murder them._

_It happened the night of my birthday. During my party, mom said she had something very important to tell dad. That it couldn't wait or she would go crazy! When they came back dad seemed very angry and stomped out the door, before I could even ask what was wrong he was gone._

_I asked mom what happened, she said it was grown up stuff and not to worry about it, it didn't involve me. I was younger so I stupidly believed her._

_A couple of weeks later I came home from school and saw them fighting in the kitchen. Mom was obviously drunk because she was slurring all of her words. I hid behind the door so they wouldn't see me and I couldn't help over hearing what they were fighting about._

"_Its your fault it happened!" she screamed at him. She was totally hysterical._

"_Now calm down renne, your making a fuss, bells will be home soon and you will scare her" he said coldly._

"_So what? Are you going to leave us now? Go and be with your slut? Oh and while your doing things go tell your daughter what you have done to this family!" she screeched_

_My mouth dropped open, and all the stuff I had in my arms fell to the floor._

_They looked up at me startled._

"_Oh Bella! Their you are sweetheart!" mom said happily almost as if they weren't having a totally serious conversation at all. I just stared at them both._

" _your dad has something to tell you" she continued_

"_go on Charlie tell you little girl what's going on" she prompted_

"_Renee stop this…" he started to say but she cut him off._

"_your dad here" she pointed at him " was about to explain to you about how he killed your unborn brother or sister" she said drunkenly._

_I looked at them both in shock._

_That was when I fainted._

_End flashback_

_A.N_

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think a lot of you are surprised of who was at the door! Lol ok same old review please! Lots of reviews make a happy author! And ill send the usual sneak peak for those who take the time to review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I came out of the flashback I realised something. Even then Charlie didn't seem at all interested in my life or the fact that he had killed his own child.

He was still staring at me. He seemed to be at a loss for words. What kind of man had she turned him into?

"You better not leave mom catch you in here" I told him warningly.

Mom would not be happy that he had even come to see me in the first place.

"I know I deserve to be treated badly bells… I did a truly awful thing… there's not a day goes by that I don't think of you and your mum… can you at least look at me bells!"

"I don't really want to look into the face of a coward" I said coldly.

"What has she done to you…" he whispered.

Ok I was really getting pissed with him now! What did he expect for god sake! He just ups and leaves us like that, and what? Does he expect a welcoming committee when he gets back! I don't think so.

Its his the fault my life is this terrible! I have no friends, no one to go to if I need to talk. I have no get away. I'm trapped here with my mother. And its his fault for leaving me with her.

And the worse part was he doesn't seem to get this at all! Every bit of remorse that had crossed his face was gone. And all that was left was this cold calculating stare. That was it.

"You have no idea what I have had to go through. Do you have any idea of what she has done to me!" I yelled the last part at him. He looked taken aback at the tone of my voice but I continued.

"Well Charlie, here's the edited version. I'm a stripper. That's right you heard me. A stripper. I work here. Its not like I really have a choice. If I refuse to work I get a beating so hard I cant leave the house for a week!" my voice got shrill at the end and all he did was stare at me.

"Your what?" he finally said.

He seemed gobsmaked. Why else did he think I was doing in a dressing room with my name on it? Surrounded by stripper clothes and a practise pole! God did he think I was here for the fun and cheerful atmosphere? I think not! I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this if I had any other choice!

"I'm a stripper" I said slowly. Almost as if I was talking to a young child.

"W -w -why though Bells?" he stuttered looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well its not by choice if that's what you mean! do you think I enjoy parading myself half naked out there in front of an audience of drooling hormone crazed old men!" I glared at him but continued.

"If I refuse to work she will take all the money ive earned for college away from me! So ill never get out of here! She hits me on a daily basis and if not her im getting hit by her newest boyfriend or conquests! Did you see James on your way up? He's one of her exes and I have to put up with him raping me whenever the hell he feels like it!"

I was really on a role now. I was just so angry with him and what my life has become. I didn't have friends because I was afraid they would find out what I do and tell the whole school. My one get away.

I would be the laughing stock. And worse they would all come here just to make fun of me. Now you see my reason for avoiding people in school as much as I can.

I was crying at this point and I screamed the last part at him. Hoping that something would finally get through to him. I was a total emotional mess. He looked totally bewildered but I wasn't done yet.

"He gets to do that to me! And where is my father? The one who used to tuck me in every night and promise to protect me and keep me safe from guys like him!"

Something seems to have finally sunken in I thought. Looking at his face change from bewilderment to anger.

"He did WHAT!" he said angrily.

"He raped me" I whispered for the final time before I collapsed into tears.

Then the door opened.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The door opened.

James stepped in. OH. CRAP. The realisation of what I had just told my dad hit me hard. Why had I been so stupid? couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut?

I looked between my dad and James. Dad was still looking at me, and when he noticed the look of horror on my face he must have put two and two together. His face was like thunder.

"Bella Renee is wondering why aren't you out there, you missed your spot on the stage performance" James said thickly. He had obviously no idea who the man was in the room with us.

"James, im a little busy at the moment" I said stiffly hoping he would get the message and leave. Before Charlie could get at him. And undoubtedly rip him apart. No pun intended.

He didn't get it. And before I could do anything Charlie turned on him a look of total determination on his face, and knocked him out the door.

My room was just at the top of the third staircase so they went tumbling straight down the stairs.

"DAD!!" I screamed at the top of my voice, but it was no use. They landed at the end of the stairs and James got up. He seemed totally unharmed. He was probly so drunk he was numb. He staggered away.

But my dad wasn't moving. He was lying in a heap with his arm bent at a very wrong angle. I ran down the stairs fastening my robe tighter as I ran. I knelt at his side and noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Dad, dad can you hear me?? Oh dad please don't die! don't leave me alone with her again!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Bella?" I looked up. He was staring at me.

"Dad! oh my god dad!" I hugged him and he groaned. "Are you ok?" I asked slowly what a stupid question I thought to myself.

He had just dived down a flight of stairs trying to defend me, and I was sitting here like a fool asking if he was alright. When I should have really gone to get help.

"I-" before he could finish the sentence I heard a scream and looked up to see Renee running around the corner, with James hot on her heels.

"what's the meaning of this!!" she screamed in our direction. She didn't look at all happy to see dad. I could see her looking from me to him as if she was assessing how much I had told him. And how much trouble she would be in when dad did something about it.

I felt an overwhelming joy rise up inside of me. Maybe it was finally time for her to live up to her actions, and for me to finally be able to get away from her.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"James dear, call Jacob and the two of you escort this man off of my premises." Renee said boredly.

I looked up at her "what the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at her.

"That's my dad and you cant just dismiss him like this! especially with the way you treat me!" I yelled angrily at her.

She turned her slow, penetrating, calculating and almost evil stare at me. " I can do what I want child, I have sole custody" she smiled at the last part and I just looked at her in horror.

She had never told me that! I saw the look of satisfaction on her face and then realised why. She was waiting for a moment like this. A moment where she could completely crush my hopes and dreams of escape.

I looked at the ground dejected as Jake and James carried my dad away. There was nothing I could do. The laws would always believe Renee.

A struggling single mother who was abandoned by her husband and left with their child. She had it all played so well. The courts would obviously rule in her favour. I never had a chance.

I got up and ran to my room. I could hear her satisfied laugh as I ran up the stairs 2 at a time. I shut my door and dived into my couch.

I cried my eyes out that night. The night I realised why my mother had so much power over me. She had taken custody away from my dad so I could never escape.

She had told him I said I never wanted to see him because of what he done to our family. She told him I wanted nothing more to do with him.

She told him I could never love him again for what he had done. I cried and cried until I felt total exhaustion wash over me, and I was pulled under.

******************** ************************** *********************

I woke up in my bed at home and wondered how I had got there. But I realised from the pain in my privates that James had obviously volunteered. And had his way with me while I was unconscious.

Ugh. The thought of him doing that, when I didn't even no what he did repulsed me. and sure he would be telling everyone all about it later at work.

It was a school day so I had a hurried shower. I washed my hair quickly and jumped out. I put some conceler on my face. It wasn't as bad as it was last night.

But still bad enough that people would ask questions. Guess I was keeping my head down today. I grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen. Rene was no where in sight so I just ran to my car stomped on the gas and got out of there as fast as I could.

When I got to school I noticed how most people were already on their way to class. But before I could move and inch I heard someone call.

" Bella!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Previously_

I woke up in my bed at home and wondered how I had got there. But I realised from the pain in my privates that James had obviously volunteered. And had his way with me while I was unconscious.

Ugh. The thought of him doing that, when I didn't even no what he did repulsed me. and sure he would be telling everyone all about it later at work.

It was a school day so I had a hurried shower. I washed my hair quickly and jumped out. I put some conceler on my face. It wasn't as bad as it was last night.

But still bad enough that people would ask questions. Guess I was keeping my head down today. I grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen. Rene was no where in sight so I just ran to my car stomped on the gas and got out of there as fast as I could.

When I got to school I noticed how most people were already on their way to class. But before I could move and inch I heard someone call.

" Bella!"

_Present_

I froze. Oh crap! Why him! Why bloody now!

As I tried to arrange my scattered thoughts and come up with a logical plan of escape he came closer, so all I could bring myself to do was smile nervously at him.

"Hey Edward" I said quietly, hoping he would get the hint that I wasn't up for talking, and he would just leave me alone.

My shame over everything he knew was cutting me deep and I found that I couldn't even look him in the eye, all I could do was stare down at my laces and pray he would go away.

But of course me being me, I had no such luck. "How are you?" He said smiling easily, but even this wasn't enough to put me at ease with the way things were.

How could he be so calm? I tried to ask myself, surely he must hate me now? And think I was a terrible slut for the things I was made to do.

I was waiting for the insults to come and then he would probly tell the whole school about who I really was.

Then I would have to leave. I dreaded the thought. But I knew I would never be able to handle the ridicule.

"I'm ok, a little tired" I replied after a pause. All the while thinking. What does he want!

"Yeah same, we have that biology test on mitosis today right?" I looked up at him shocked. He wasn't going to bring it up! I thought happily that I had seriously underestimated him. Maybe he was different from all the other people I knew. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust him.

"Yeah second period" I replied with a huge smile on my face. I had a feeling that for once, maybe today would be a good day.

"Ok, well ill see you then Bella" he said and smiled gently at me again and walked back towards his brothers who were waiting for him.

The bell rang then so I gathered my books and ran to class. Yes a good day I chanted to myself as I ran.

**In Biology**

So far so good I said to myself as I took my usual seat in biology. Everyone had ignored me as usual so thank god it was turning out to be a typical day in my life.

We were doing an experiment today so I decided to get everything ready. By the time I finished mr banner called the class to attention, just as Edward slipped in the door.

"Late Mr Cullen? that's not like you" mr banner said in a surprised voice.

"Sorry sir, I was with the principal" Edward said quietly.

Mr banner didn't say anything else so Edward came and took his seat next to me. We had a double class today so that would me we do the experiment first then our test in the second half.

I was trying to concentrate on what mr banner was saying, so at first I didn't notice the little slip of paper being thrown into my lap.

I looked over at Edward curiously and he just mouthed to read it so I smiled and looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and I carefully opened the paper.

_Hey! Are you working tonight?_

I looked over at Edward shocked. What the hell was that supposed to mean! did he actually want a repeat performance of last night! Does he expect me to sleep with him for his silence? I wrote a reply angrily and threw it back at him.

_Why? Is this to pay for your silence you creep!_

He stared at the paper silently for a few moments and began writing a reply, I was just so so angry! How could he? I knew I was a fool to trust anyone! I should have listened to my instincts.

As he gave me back the reply it was snatched out of my hands I looked up quickly and mr banner towered over me. I was so angry I didn't see him coming around.

"Care to share with the class miss swan?"

Authors note J

Hey! Im sorry its been so long guys! I wont let it happen again! Im back to writing so expect a lot of updates! So please read and review and I if you review I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!

Mrs Edward Cullen xxx


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Previously in chapter 9**

_Hey! Are you working tonight?_

I looked over at Edward shocked. What the hell was that supposed to mean! did he actually want a repeat performance of last night! Does he expect me to sleep with him for his silence? I wrote a reply angrily and threw it back at him.

_Why? Is this to pay for your silence you creep!_

He stared at the paper silently for a few moments and began writing a reply, I was just so so angry! How could he? I knew I was a fool to trust anyone! I should have listened to my instincts.

As he gave me back the reply it was snatched out of my hands I looked up quickly and mr banner towered over me. I was so angry I didn't see him coming around.

"Care to share with the class miss swan?"

**Present **

Oh crap oh crap why do these things happen to me I mean like seriously!

I just sat there frozen. Edward beside me with look of pure terror on his face. I knew we were caught. And that if mr banner read that note. Everyone would know my dirty little secret. Today just wasn't turning out the way I hoped it would. But then again when do any of my days turn out the way I wanted them too?

I slowly tiled my head up to look mr banner in the eye and noticed he had his hand outstretched I had no choice but to hand him the note.

He gave me a stern look and proceeded to look over the note, and just as I thought he would read it out to the class he looked at me and Edward pointedly.

"In future mr Cullen, if you wish to know miss swans working hours I would recommend you do so between classes" I looked up at him shocked and he gave me a look of pity. Almost like he knew everything that was happening to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I saw Edward visibly relax beside me.

"I'm sorry sir, ill make sure to do that in future!" he flashed him one of his dazzling grins mr banner just smiled and continued on with his lesson.

That was to close I cant afford for things to get that close again. I'm going to have to stay far away from Edward. Its almost like.. I don't even know myself when im around him. Everything is just.. Him. That thought made me smile.

I came crashing down to reality when the bell rang. Lunchtime. I had some research to do in the library. Its not like I had any friends to sit with anyway.

I feel more comfortable in a library than I do anywhere else. How sad is that? I grew up reading books. It was the only way I found I could escape the real world and pretend all of this wasn't happening to me. I searched my favourite shelves as I came in and found my all time favourite book. Romeo and Juliet.

Il be the first to admit im a sucker for romance and even thought I couldn't really relate to any of the characters personally. I still felt a deep connection with the play. One that I know I would probly never be able to explain to anyone, let alone to myself.

I brought it over to the computer I was using to do my project. I hated using computers, I always felt like they were going to explode at any second. It was a stupid fear I will admit. But one I was just going to have to live with.

I looked up as a shadow fell over my keyboard, and saw the last person I ever expected to see in the library at lunchtime.

Edward Cullen.

I stared at him stupidly as I waited for him to say something.

"Hey…." he said cautiously, almost as if he was waiting for me to tell him buzz off. I breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't going to give me a hard time about the note thing.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I said as I booted up the ancient school computer. He looked nervous.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry about today.. The whole note thing in bio.. I think you misunderstood what I meant" I looked up at him sharply.

"And what exactly did you mean?" I said acidly and I noted with glee that he flinched.

"I know you hate your job, ok? And I also know that most of those guys, your mothers friends? take advantage of you. I just wanted to let you know you have a friend. And that I can go to the club every night and watch over you. Be your bodyguard if you want. I just want to make sure you are safe"

I looked up at him as he finished his speech. I saw the sincerity shining in his eyes but It made me wonder, could I trust him? Or was he just doing this so he could see me naked?

I looked up at him as I tried to get my head around what he just said. And thought, what the hell else do I have to lose?

"Ok, I start work at 6" I said quietly.

He smiled at me "You wont regret this Bella, I just cant bear to see you hurt, see you at 6" he flashed me one more smile and walked off.

Work tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

Authors note

Well there it is guys another chapter! I'm working on making them longer so just bear with me ok? Same thing applies anyone who reviews gets a sneak peak of what happens in the club tonight!

Please review thanks!

MRS EDWARD CULLEN XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A new worker starts tonight. Her names crystal and apparently she's been doing this for 10 years. Rene said we were very lucky to get her and that we could learn a lot from her. Yeah right. I thought. Just another stick thin Barbie with big boobs who can spin around a pole.

I just stood there and listened if I did otherwise I knew Rene would make me regret it big time. So I sat there like a good little girl and paid the utmost attention to the crap she was spouting about this "professional".

I was in the main room of the club with all of the other workers. It was the only place we would all fit for a meeting like this. After she made all the introductions we got to see the new girl. I gasped when she came out. She was so beautiful! I couldn't detect one flaw from her outfit. I was instantly in awe of her. Some people just had all the luck!

Rene sent us all back to work. Tonight was going to be a busy night. There was going to be two stag parties and there was two busses of male tourists coming in, on the rare night they got away from their wives.

I was heading up to my room to get ready when Rene beckoned me over.

"Bella!" she yelled at me. I was used to her shouting at me so this didn't even make me jump. I walked towards her and noticed the new girl watching me closely from her side. She had such beautiful eyes. Almost like the colour of a sunset.

"Yes boss?" I said wearily waiting for her to punish and humiliate me in front of the new girl.

"Belle, crystal is going to be sharing your room for the time being while the workers work on the extension to the new cocktail bar and dressing rooms, that wont be a problem will it?" she smiled sweetly.

I looked at her she knew I couldn't say no with the girl standing there so I just nodded my head meekly and beckoned for her to follow me.

I headed around the bar and up the stairs to the tired floor where all of our dressing rooms were located. I stopped at my door and turned to face her,

"This is my room, please excuse the mess I didn't get a chance to tidy.. And I wasn't expecting company" I laughed a little hoping to ease the obvious awkwardness I had with this beautiful girl.

"Lead the way" she said happily and I smiled again she seemed nice. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I pushed open the door and noticed Rene had already shoved all of crystals clothes inside the room on her own rack. Crystal smiled at the clothes.

"Rene loves to dress you well does she?" she laughed again and went to look at all all the new clothes.

I surveyed her from the distance. She was just a little bit taller than me. And she seemed to have all her own her I envied her for that. I hated using those retched extensions, they made my scalp itch!

She turned around and caught me looking at her and smiled weakly.

"So what's it like to work here? Is Rene a nice boss?" she asked me quizzically. I gave her a pointed look and she looked confused.

"What?" she said and I laughed.

"Renee is my mother" I said laughingly and her jaw dropped.

"What age are you?" she asked shocked.

"I am seventeen" I said simply and she just continued to stare

"What are you doing wasting your youth working in a place like this?" she said shocked.

"Well its my job, and it is paying for me college tuition". I said matter of factly

"Oh" was all she had to say in return. So I continued to get ready. I looked over at her form time to time and caught her staring back at me. It was kind of disorienting but I paid no attention to it. She must just be curious I told myself.

I looked at my rack for tonight's outfit. Rene was putting me in the silver corset and string set . It still had the tags on it so it must be new. I was surprised Renee never wasted new things on me. I always got the hand me downs. She saved the new stuff for the more "appealing" dancers.

I checked the label on the hanger again to make sure my name was on it and it was, so I just shrugged and started to put it on.

Then came the make up I saw crystal was wearing a midnight blue piece and she looked breathtaking it classed perfectly with the contrast to her blonde hair. She was using blue mascara to make her eyes stand out even more. I chose silver make up because Rene said my clients like the smoky eyed look best. And I was never to argue with what my clients wanted.

By the time we were ready and I had my extensions clipped in we heard James in the hall calling us to get into position as people from the parties were starting to arrive.

I got my mask and secured it in place and walked out the door with crystal one step behind me. I pitied her. I would hate to start this in a new place.

We walked into the main bar and I noticed how packed it was already.

"Bella you are going to be on the bar pole first then we are moving you to main stage" James was all business like tonight. If you didn't know him you would swear he was being a good boss. But I knew him enough to know he was just doing this to get into the new girls pants.

I left crystal and went to the bar. I waved at Jacob who was busy pouring drinks for some of the stag parties they saw me coming and gave me an appreciative whistle I rolled my eyes and got up onto the bar and got to work. I noticed crystal was put at the other end of the bar. She would probly be my partner on stage tonight as well I noticed and sighed. What was Renee up too?

I was so bust dancing that I didn't notice Edward coming towards me until he was right in front of me. I cant believe I forgot he was coming! I smiled at him but continued to dance. I don't want a repeat of renees anger from the last night.

I was having fun for the first time ever in my job. I loved having Edwards undivided attention. Especially when I could clearly see the effect it was having on him.

I didn't notice James calling me until he came up to me at the bar and told me that Rene wanted to speak to me. My sprits sank. What had I done now? She couldn't punish for having fun for once could she?

I walked towards her and noticed the groom from one of the parties standing beside her . The way he was eyeing me up and down made me want to run and hide but I had to keep going. I didn't want to make Renee mad.

"Isabella dear, this is Robert Humphrey, he is a very special guest tonight, and he has requested you as the girl he wants to entertain him personally. So please take him to room 3 on the second floor and keep in mind. He can have WHATEVER he wants. No arguments got it?" I looked at her shocked I couldn't believe it! Just when I thought this woman couldn't sink any lower! But all I could do was smile and lead the way he caught my ass in a vice like grip and pinched.

"ouch" I cried in surprise and turned to face him. He was right up against me in an instant.

"All mine" he said suggestively leering at me while he ran he hands up and down my torso. I turned and kept going towards the room. I noticed Edward was watching me closely and inching towards me slowly but I gave him a look that clearly said back off and continued up the stairs.

I turned the key to the room and opened the door but before I had the chance to say anything he slammed the door and pushed me down onto the bed ripping apart all of my clothes . I screamed in shock but he covered me mouth with his sweaty hand.

"Ah ah" he said evilly and I felt his erection push against me.

"Now that I have you here. What am I going to do with you?" he said suggestively and smiled.

I didn't like this I didn't like this at all.

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Im trying to make thm longer so this one is longer than any of the rest! So I hoped you liked it and for those who review you will get your sneak peak into the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**

**Mrs Edward Cullen xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**_

_**Ok first of all thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! I love getting reviews and they help me write so much faster! So keep it up! Ok a few of you have been asking some questions so I am going to address a few of those!**_

_**Fist someone asked why I changed bellas color from her signature blue to purple.**_

_**Well in this story Bella is playing a different person when she works at the club. She is playing her alter ego "Isabella" who works at the club and does those things. So when she is working there she tries to distance herself as far from her real life as she can which would include changing her colour preference and her style. When she's there she turns into "Isabella" until she finishes work. I hope that helped you to understand a little better! So if you have any more questions feel free to ask in your reviews! ill be glad to answer them all of them for you. So without further ado here's chapter 12! Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Trapped here beneath 130 pounds of fat and sweat was not a nice place to be._

_As he gazed at me I saw a looked in his eyes that could only be called feral. He looked like he was about to attack me and leave no evidence when he was finished with me! _

_I shivered as I felt his hand undo my top and slowly inch his way towards my bottom where he squeezed my bum slightly. I was terrified. He shifted his weight so that he was hovering above me as he undone his trousers slowly almost like he expected this to turn me on and he was doing it for my pleasure. As if! I just wanted to run screaming from this place and never come back._

_He took his belt off and I noticed with horror that he wasn't wearing underwear. He leered at me and drew the belt up toward my hands where I noticed with horror that he was tying them to the top of the bed. This was it. I was well and truly trapped. And there was nothing I could do about it._

_He climbed off me and flipped me over suddenly causing me to cry out in pain because of the way my hands were secured to the top of the bed. They were now twisted and I could feel the leather rubbing into my skin tightly, almost like I could feel it burning._

_I could hear him moving around behind me, but I couldn't turn my head. I was afraid of what I would find._

_All of a sudden he slapped my ass hard and I screamed and he laughed evilly._

_Just when I thought he might leave me alone he leaned over me, "You ready for the ride of your life babe?" he said huskily and I winced. Preparing myself for the worst._

_And just before I was sure he was going to enter me the door banged open and Edward ran in. His two older brothers close behind him._

_Edward took in the scene before him in horror. My assailant just laughed and said "Want to share boys? There's plenty to go around" and he laughed manically. Edward took that moment to punch him full force into the face causing him to fall of me and the bed. It was then I realised I was crying. When did I start to cry? I asked myself in horror._

_I was lying here tied to a bed with a room full of guys. I was mortified. Edwards two brothers then proceeded to pick up my assailant and escort him out of the room. He was still unconscious. Rene was not going to be happy with me._

_It was then I felt a blanket being draped over me as two hands gently untied me from the bed. I looked up at Edward ashamed. "Why is she doing this to me?" I whispered heartbroken. Then I burst into tears. But instead of pushing me off as most guys in my school would, Edward just held me. It was the first time in my life I ever felt truly safe. I was home._

_I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around disoriented. Where was I? But my question was answered when suddenly Edwards sister Alice came skipping into the room._

"_Oh! You awake" she said delightedly._

_I just looked at her. What was I doing here?_

_She answered my unspoken question. "You should try and not faint on Edward again. He was having a bit of a heart attack!" she said happily. Was she always this happy? I thought to myself. And I smiled._

"_Where is Edward?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me. She had a lovely smile. It was infectious._

"_He's gone out to get you some clothes! No offence but your naked" she said it so bluntly I just couldn't help but laugh at her. I could see we were going to be good friends. I lifted my hand to brush my hair out of my face and that when I noticed my wrists were all red. Then the events of last night all came back to me. _

_My eyes filled with tears and I turned away from Alice who's face had lost its smile and now instead held a look of concern._

"_Hey hey don't cry!" she said quickly looking around her as if she was about to cry too._

"_I'm sorry" I said quietly. It was then another woman walked in. this one seemed older. It was then I realised in horror that this must be Edwards mother. _

"_Hello dear my name is esme" she said and gave me a huge smile. I really couldn't help it then. I burst into tears. These people didn't even know me. And yet they are showing me so much kindness._

"_Oh no no dear please don't cry! Edward wont be very happy with us if he returns and you are upset" I stopped then. She was right. _

_I noticed then that I had my long coat wrapped around me and I turned and tried to raise myself off the bed. But Alice and esme tried to make me sit._

"_Please sit still dear, you have had a terrible shock you need to rest" she said soothingly. And I lowered myself slowly. All of a sudden I was exhausted._

"_Try to sleep she said soothingly rubbing my hair slowly, as Alice tucked me in. I felt like I was three again._

_And it was with that I slowly drifted off to sleep again._

_I dreamed that my family never split up and that my baby brother or sister had survived, and that we were all one big happy family at last._

_I dreamed of Edward. Of his smile. And his kindness. All of which I really didn't deserve._

_I must have slept for hours because when I woke up it was still night and I felt fully rested. It was then I took in my surroundings in detail. I must be in one of their spare rooms I thought to myself. I was in a giant four poster bed with a blue princess canopy. The room itself was pale blue and held the bed and a television there was three doors that I could see. As I was wondering what was through those doors the one closest to me opened._

_It was Edward._

_**A/N**_

_**Hey again guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It too me a while to write! Same drill as usual reviews please! And whoever reviews gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! It should be up soon im working on it now!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Mrs Edward Cullen xxx **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! There's been a lot going on here. So anyways from now on I promise to at least update once a week. So I hope I haven't lost any of you guys as readers I promise to make it up to you all and not be so lazy lol . So without further ado chapter 13 is here at last!

_**Last time in a story of a broken girl…..**_

_My eyes filled with tears and I turned away from Alice who's face had lost its smile and now instead held a look of concern._

_"Hey hey don't cry!" she said quickly looking around her as if she was about to cry too._

_"I'm sorry" I said quietly. It was then another woman walked in. this one seemed older. It was then I realised in horror that this must be Edwards mother._

_"Hello dear my name is esme" she said and gave me a huge smile. I really couldn't help it then. I burst into tears. These people didn't even know me. And yet they are showing me so much kindness._

_"Oh no no dear please don't cry! Edward wont be very happy with us if he returns and you are upset" I stopped then. She was right._

_I noticed then that I had my long coat wrapped around me and I turned and tried to raise myself off the bed. But Alice and esme tried to make me sit._

_"Please sit still dear, you have had a terrible shock you need to rest" she said soothingly. And I lowered myself slowly. All of a sudden I was exhausted._

_"Try to sleep she said soothingly rubbing my hair slowly, as Alice tucked me in. I felt like I was three again._

_And it was with that I slowly drifted off to sleep again._

_I dreamed that my family never split up and that my baby brother or sister had survived, and that we were all one big happy family at last._

_I dreamed of Edward. Of his smile. And his kindness. All of which I really didn't deserve._

_I must have slept for hours because when I woke up it was still night and I felt fully rested. It was then I took in my surroundings in detail. I must be in one of their spare rooms I thought to myself. I was in a giant four poster bed with a blue princess canopy. The room itself was pale blue and held the bed and a television there was three doors that I could see. As I was wondering what was through those doors the one closest to me opened._

_It was Edward._

**Now**

I won't lie to you. I screamed. Loud. But the utter look of shock on Edwards face was worth it. He stumbled backwards and tripped over multiple shopping bags that Alice must have left sitting there. And as the feeling of shock left me another totally different feeling took over. One that I, myself had not felt in a long time. Laughter. The look on his face was so cute. He looked up and me from where he lay on the ground and started laughing too.

He stood up slowly I'm sure as not to alarm me. And I noticed he had a bra stuck to the back of his pants almost like an oddly deformed tail. This little thing set me over the edge and soon I joined him on the floor holding my sides and trying to take deep breaths because I couldn't breathe.

When my laughter subsided i finally was able to look him in the eye. I noticed he must have been staring at me the last few minutes as I tried to get myself under control and I went red with embarrassment. What was I thinking? Here I am making a total fool of myself in front of the most gorgeous guy in the whole school.

I sat up slowly and buried my head in my hands. I'm such an idiot. I thought to myself. What happened next I never thought in my wildest dream it would happen. This god who I don't deserve to even know slowly leans over and takes me into his arms. I'm to shocked to move. He must think im so stupid sitting stiff in his arms so I did my best to relax a little.

"I'm so sorry" I told him quietly. Tears starting to drip down my face. He pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes. He stil had hold of my shoulders.

"Never be sorry for laughing, never be sorry for being you, Bella" he told me with such sincerity. I just stared.

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm a Stripper in my spare time. A slut. Im not worth anything" I said desperately just trying to get an answer. He stared at me for what seems like ages, then suddenly the door burst open behind us.

"EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOSE CLOTHES!" Alice shouted with enough force to break the windows.

He just looked at me and got up slowly. "Sorry Alice, it won't happen again" he said in his usual charming voice. I could see Alice visably calming down. Edwards smile does that. It's like magic.

And without looking at me again he walked out of the room. I sat there stunned thinking what am I doing here? So I got up hastily and made towards the door. But alice stood in my way.

"And just where do you think youre going?" she said slowly

I looked down at her. It's amazing how someone so small had so much power.

"I have to be getting home.. Rene is going to be furious with me" I whispered.

"I'm sorry but that's just not possible" I looked at her quickly wondering what did she mean by that?

But all she did was smile and take my hand. She led me out of the room and down a very long hall. I noticed a lot of family photos from various camping trips. And I was amazed again by how normal these people are. All standing close together gathered around a camp fire smiling. And if I'll admit a little envious. This was the life i had always wanted for myself. But I knew from firsthand experience that you don't always get what you want. Life was a bitch that way.

We came to the end of the long hallway and alice opened a set of double doors to her right and smiled.

"Welcome roomie" she sang happily and I stared at her in horror. Oh hell.

A/N

Ok guys I hope you like that little filler chapter! Ihave a lot of stuff planned so u wont be disappointed! And for anyone that reviews I will send you a sneak peak of what rennes reaction is to this new arrangement! Thanks for reading!

MrsEdwardCullenxxx


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at Alice dumbfounded. ROOMIES?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked her quietly staring back at her.

"I meant just what I said" she chirped happily and I was shocked. But before I could respond she said in a rush.

"Edward said he would never forgive himself if he let you go back there after all that happened, he just wants you to be safe and happy Bella I swear his intentions are totally honorable, I know my brother."

She finished her rant with a very worried and sincere look in my direction. And I knew I didn't have a choice, no matter what I would be staying here, at least for the time being. The thought cheered me up a little, then I thought about what Renee would do to me if I stayed away too long and I shivered, I guess I'll just have to deal with that when it comes along, no need to be upsetting myself around the Cullen's who were being so kind and gracious to me.

So I did the only thing that I could do, I smiled. And that's all it took for Alice to squeal and push me inside our new room.

Huge wasn't even the word to describe this room. I stared around at the purple walls in total awe. Alice noticed my reaction and took my hand and led me father into the room.

"This is yours too now Bella, so which bed would you like?" she smiled at me and pointed at the two beds that were in the Centre of the room. Both queen sized and identical and look equally as comfortable.

I kind of snapped out of my trance then and looked around more carefully, wow this room was huge! She even had a conversation pit, which I immediately thought was mega cool, I had always wanted one. She noticed where I was looking and laughed.

"Edwards idea since I love to talk so much, it's like our little private joke, when I was young we would always come in here and figure out which one of us was the coolest, it seems silly now but I wouldn't replace those memories, not for anything in the world.

I smiled at her then and hugged her, and I said the only thing I was capable to say at this point,

"Thank you" I whispered, and then the tears came. I don't know why I even started crying, I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything. It seemed like everything was just be thrown at me once and I was powerless to stop it. But it wasn't all bad actually most of it was good, for once I felt safe and happy.

"Oh Bella please don't cry I'm sorry! You can have your own room and stuff you don't have to share with me I'm so sorry I just thought it would be fun..." I had to stop Alice there.

"N-n-no its n-not that it's just I'm s-so happy" I screamed the last part and Alice just looked at me. I wouldn't blame her I probably looked like a right head case. They would be carting me off to the nut house instead of letting me stay in their home if I didn't stop.

She just held me while I cried. I guess I couldn't ask for more than that.

After I while I stopped and realized that somewhere in the middle of my melt down she had led me to one of the beds and sat down with me. Doing all of this without letting go of me.

It must be late I realized how long have we been sitting here?

"I'm so sorry Alice I've kept you all night, listening to me can't be easy.." I trailed off at a total loss for words, but she just smiled and motioned for me to get up.

"Ok I think what you need is a good long bubble bath and luckily for you I have the nicest one in this house" she sang happily and I laughed, Alice had that effect on me. I just had to be happy in her presence. I couldn't stay down for long, and I liked that, it was refreshing.

She jumped up off the bed and walked through a door I hadn't noticed before and she emerged with a brand new set of towels and pj's and all the undergarments I would need. I looked at her quizzically wondering how she knew what size I was.

"I have an eye for peoples dress sizes, don't worry I haven't been looking through any of your stuff, now please follow me" she laughed and I relaxed. She then took my hand and opened another door that I hadn't noticed. God how many rooms does she have in her bedroom?

She turned on the light and I looked around both amazed and impressed. She wasn't kidding she did have the biggest bath and bathroom I'm sure, out of the whole house. How she managed to get that I have no idea.

"Before you ask this was Esme's and Carlises room first but they wanted a smaller room so I stepped in to fill the space" she sang happily and I smiled, this place almost felt like home... no no I can't think like that they are just doing this because they feel sorry for me.. Poor bruised and beaten Bella. That's what they thought of me. The thought sadden me but I couldn't let it show, I didn't want them asking me a lot of awkward questions. I figured if I just act like everything is ok they will let me get back to my life of misery. And even if the concern was genuine I could never bring them into my mess of a life. They didn't deserve that heartache. I just had to wait for the right time and run.

"Ok so I'm going to leave you to relax and I'll be downstairs when you're done, come down everyone can't wait to see you" she said the last bit with such sincerity I was taken aback, who would willingly want to see me? All I did was nod and she slowly backed out of the room. Finally alone my shoulders slumped, how the hell did I get myself into this?

I stared longing and the huge tub and decided I should just get in I know I smelled. I looked in the mirror and gasped I looked terrible! I undressed quickly and got the water ready and crawled inside, scalding hot. Just the way I love my baths, and showers to for that matter. There was just something very relaxing about being in hot water, like everything just flows away.

I don't know how much time had gone by but I began to realize it must have been a lot since my skin had gone all wrinkly. I sighed I could only escape reality for so long. I got some shampoo and started washing my hair letting the strawberry fragrance wash over me. When that was done I climbed out and began to towel cry my body I felt small and scared so I dressed quickly. My body wasn't something I was proud of. It's the reason I'm treated as I am. Nobody treats pretty women with respect. We are just pieces of meat that men think they can paw anytime they want.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was fully dressed. I usually avoided this, but something just stopped me. Even with my hair wet and messy all over my head I looked different. I just couldn't put my finger on it. What changed? But before I could fully sort my thoughts there was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. I went out and just before I opened to door I heard a soft voice say.

"Bella? Are you alright?" oh my god it was Edward! I couldn't face him I think I would die of embarrassment. So instead I crept over to one of the beds and got in closing my eyes, hoping and praying he would just go away and leave me alone. I wasn't ready for this yet. Not by a long shot.

So I lay there and waited for him to turn around and walk away. But I never heard the footsteps. I must have drifted off because when I awoke Alice was asleep in the bed next to me. I looked around and my eyes were drawn to Alice's recliner by her bookshelves and there was Edward. Fast asleep. I immediately felt bad. He looked so uncomfortable. I got out of the bed and crept over to him with one of my blankets and draped it over his shoulders. I had to restrain myself from touching his hair, so perfect even in sleep.

It was then I realized what was he doing in here? Surely he had his own bed to go to? And as I turned around to go back to my bed I heard him mumble one word in his unconscious state, and it was the one thing to make me stop in my tracks.

"Bella"

**A/N**

**Hey all! Finally I have a chapter up! Sorry this one took a bit, but anyways it's here now! So review and let me know what you think, the next chapter is already written and it's going to be a treat because it's going to be in Edwards's pov!**

**And for all who review I will send a snippet of what's going to happen next!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ok did I actually just hear that? Or am I actually losing my mind this time? I just stared at Edward, looking so peaceful in sleep and had to resist the urge to touch his soft copper mess of hair. I pulled back and flinched. Who the hell did I think I was?

I sighed and turned around to head back to the safety of my bed where I could just hide under the covers and build a pillow fort like me and my dad used to always do when I was younger.

I smiled at the memory as I slid back under the covers. As I lay there I found myself wondering, why? Why did everything always have to change and be so hard? The thought that I would be stuck here for the rest of my life depressed me greatly so I tried to change the topic in my mind. I found my eyes wandering towards Edwards sleeping form yet again. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Almost like an angel.

I found my mind wandering back to the first time I met him. He must have thought I was such a nerd, I'll admit I only treated school like business. I didn't have time to make friends it wasn't like I could keep them anyway. So when I saw the Cullen's for the first time I'll admit I was in awe. With their flawless good looks and charm who wouldn't be?

After a while I found my mind just wouldn't shut up so I decided to see what books Alice had to offer, I went over to her little library and found she liked all silly girly novels and manga comics. I myself preferred the classics like Romeo and Juliet.

So my eyes were drawn to her desk where there was a stack of blank notebooks. I thought hey why not? Writing might keep my mind off things for a while. And it might even settle my head a bit. It always did in the past.

She had some really nice ones there. But my eyes were drawn to a small royal blue one with a picture of a flower on it. I don't know how to describe it but it was almost like it was calling my name, like this is the one I was supposed to write in. ok I am going crazy… I shook my head and found a pen and sat down. I stared at the notebook blankly for what felt like hours but must have only been minutes thinking. What can I write?

Then it came to me. I know this will probably sound really vain and big headed but, what if I wrote about me? My life and experiences so far? I laughed at myself and thought yeah my life the 21st century tragedy. But maybe … I stared at the page again and began to write. I decided I would start with what was going on right now. Because that was what has been on my mind.

_Dear diary,_

_Wow I sound thirteen again. Do people still say dear diary these days? I don't know I guess I'll just get to the point. I feel quite conscious of the fact that Edward Cullen is only a few feet away from me sleeping in a chair. I mean why? Why is he even in here? I'm pretty sure he doesn't sleep there every night when Alice is in here… so is he doing it for me? No he actually couldn't be that is a physical impossibility. I'm worthless and ugly and tainted. _

_He is so beautiful and pure. He would never like a girl like me. He was just being nice because my family so obviously don't care about me. It's just ugh... I don't even know how to describe how lost im feeling. I mean im only human right? Is it so bad to want to feel love and to be wanted? I feel like a leper and a prostitute the best of times and I hate it. I hate the fact this is how my life turned out. I hate everything about me. And most of all I hate the fact these people are being so nice to me and I have no idea what to expect from them I mean do they think a couple of nights here will just magically make all of my problems go away? Because they won't. When the Cullen's get sick of me I'll be back home. Back at the club selling myself because that's all I have to give to anyone. It's so frustrating… _

_Ok now I'm getting angry and that is so not what I wanted to feel after this… what would happen tomorrow when it came time to go to school? I could hide here for the rest of my life but Renee knows I wouldn't. I would have to get out. And I know she will be there waiting for me. And pissed at me because I've missed so much work. But I feel so safe here with the Cullen's, its weird but for the first time in a long time it feels like I have a proper family again. _

_That was always a pipe dream of mine if I'm being honest, and I can do that. I can be honest in this because I know blank pieces of paper won't judge me. That makes me happy. But it's getting light outside and I want to be asleep when they wake up. Much less awkward. So until later I guess diary._

_Bella _

I quickly scanned the room for somewhere to hide this. Since I had no bag with me it would need a secure hiding place. I got up and went to Alice's huge walk in closet. Wow this room is actually bigger than mine at home. I went to the farthest corner and found there wasn't as much stuff here so I hid it under some shelves. Making sure to push it right to the back. Couldn't take any chances with this. It was all I had left to hold onto.

I ducked out the door and made sure it was closed properly before sliding back into bed. I was so preoccupied with hiding the book that I hadn't noticed it was almost six wow, time flew there. I lay down and the next thing I know I'm being shook awake slowly.

"Bella? Come on you have to wake up darling school" I blinked and looked up Esme was looking down at me with a soft smile on her face and I froze.

My eyes flew to Edwards chair and it was empty. Was it all just a dream?

I looked back to Esme and saw she had a stack of freshly laundered clothes in her arms she offered them to me with a smile and I gingerly took them. Wow they smelled divine! I smiled at her and got up off the bed. She patted me on the back and left the room without another word.

Why was she being so kind to me? I wonder if she knew Edward had slept in here last night. She would probably be mad at him for being near me. I still couldn't quite wrap my head around these strangers and their kindness. The whole idea of it was a totally new one to me.

But still I suppose I had to face them eventually. I couldn't hide in Alice's room forever. So I quickly got into the clothes without even paying attention to what I was doing. It was only when I looked in the mirror I realized what I had one. A brand new pair of skinny jeans with royal blue dolly shoes and a long sleeved blue tee. I smiled I looked nice. What a change. I scraped my hair back into a messy ponytail letting a few bits of hair frame my face. I was good to go.

I walked out the door and down the long hallway that led to the Cullen's wide staircase. It was the first time that I actually decided to start paying attention to my surroundings. They had lots of family photos and stuff hanging on all the walls. I smiled as I thought of how close they must all be. It was something I wish I could have with my family. But we all know there's no chance of that happening ever again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I had got to the end of the staircase and I looked up and Edward was smiling softly at me. I froze oh god I was so embarrassed! I mean he had seen me half naked abused and just basically acting like a deranged lunatic. Why was he being so friendly to me?

"Morning Bella I hope you slept well" he said to me quietly and turned around and walked out the door I just stood there confused.

What was that supposed to me? I hope I hadn't said something stupid in my sleep. I was known to do that a lot… It was a habit I picked up from my dad. I stopped myself at that thought. The last time I had seen my dad he was being forced out of the club. I was kind of hurt he hadn't tried to contact me since. But I guess he was busy with his new daughter.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it at that point. There was no point thinking back over old times. I just wanted to move on with my life. To hell with the people who always make me feel like crap. I smiled at myself by the end of this but it was short lived. I couldn't forget about what happened. It was too much a part of me now. I just had to deal with it. But how does anyone deal with being raped repeatedly?

Alice came skipping into the room and grabbed my hand.

"Time for school she sang" I smiled, how was it possible for one person to be so happy all of the time?

But I just let her drag me outside to the car where Edward stood waiting. So I guess we would be going to school with him then.

Alice insisted I sit up front with Edward and it was obvious she wouldn't take no for an answer. What was the evil little pixie up too? But before I could think any further into it we pulled up at the school and for the first time in my life everyone was staring.

This cannot be good. It took me a while to register they were just staring because it was the Cullen's but after a while I heard my name being whispered as I walked down the hall, Edward and Alice on either side of me. Almost like my own personal body guards. But they can't protect me all day. I only had one class with Edward, and none with Alice. Today was going to be interesting.

I have to admit I didn't like it. I preferred being invisible. That meant I didn't have to try and fit in. They didn't want me to fit in. And I liked it better that way.

I walked into English and took my usual seat at the back. Halfway through class I was taking down notes when the door opened and Mrs. Cope stuck her head in.

"Isabella Swan? They need you in the principal's office" I just stared at her. Oh shit.

A/N

Hey guys! Since I was so bad at updating I thought you deserved a second chapter in two days! I am back and have loads of stuff planned for the story and believe me it's about to get VERY interesting. So please review because that's what keeps me inspired!

And for all who review I'll send you a sneak peak of what's about to go down in the principal's office! And finally in the next chapter you can look forward to Edward and Bella fluff! So review!

mrsedwardcullenxxx


End file.
